


Getting Ideas

by xiolaperry



Series: Fluffapalooza Drabbles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluffapalooza, Fluffapalooza 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiolaperry/pseuds/xiolaperry
Summary: 100 word drabble (111 actually) for Fluffapalooza 2020 challenge prompt "Belle vs Modern Life".
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Fluffapalooza Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158677
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Getting Ideas

“What are you doing, Rumple?”

“Reading.”

“Reading? On that?”

“Yes, you can fit an entire library on here. I can get you one, if you'd like.”

“Books on a phone? How awful! Books should be touched, felt and smelled! You need to see their covers, stroke them, feel their weight in your hand. You have to turn their pages and caress them gently with your fingers! You can't reduce that experience to phone. That's like saying you can make love on the phone. Honestly,- Rumple, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Sweetheart, you've given me the _best_ idea. I'm going to call you when I get to the shop...”


End file.
